Boredom Sucks
by psycial
Summary: Rated R for language and stuff. Fred and george are bored, oh no!
1. Boredom sucks

==============  
  
Boredome Sucks  
  
==============  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One day Fred and George were really bored. So they did stuff that they thought would make them unbored. So....  
  
Fred: I'm bored.  
  
George: Me too.  
  
Fred: Let's get unbored.  
  
George: How?  
  
Fred: I dunno, let's check my handy list of things to do when bored.  
  
George: Since when did you get one of those?  
  
Fred: Since 2 seconds ago.  
  
George: Why?  
  
Fred: 'Cause Jade said so.  
  
George: Who's Jade?  
  
Fred: SHHH!!! *whisper* The person who's always watching us.  
  
George: Uh... isn't that Percy?  
  
Fred: No, the other person.  
  
George gets wide eyed.  
  
George: Oh, THAT person, she's scary  
  
Fred: Don't say that she's gonna get mad.  
  
Thunder!!  
  
Jade: What the fuck you talking about? I'm not fucking scary!  
  
Fred: Oh, no your majesty, you're not scary at all.  
  
George: No, not at all.  
  
Jade: Good, now let's get on with the story.  
  
Fred: Well the first thing on my list is....  
  
George: Is....  
  
Fred: Set things on fire.  
  
George: Oooh. That sounds like fun!  
  
Fred: It does.  
  
Fred takes out 2 packs of matches. He gives on to George and keeps one for himself.   
  
George: Ooh look at that cat. LEt's set it on fire.   
  
Cat: Meow?  
  
Fred: Yeah!  
  
Throws lit match at the cat.  
  
Cat: MEOW!!!!  
  
George: YIKES! FIRE!!  
  
Stomps on cat.  
  
George: Phew! That was a close one.  
  
Fred: You fucking idiot! Look what you did!  
  
George: Huh?  
  
Fred: You put out the cat!  
  
George: Oops?  
  
Fred: Okay, guess we're onto #2.  
  
George: Sounds dangerous.  
  
Fred: I didn't say anything yet.  
  
George: I know it was the cat.  
  
Fred: Sure, now #2 is.  
  
George: Yeah that WOULD be fun. Let's go.  
  
George runs into the wall.  
  
Fred: What the fuck are you doing?  
  
George: Running into walls, what do you think?  
  
Fred: I think that you're running into w- shut up.  
  
George grins  
  
Fred: I said shut up!  
  
George: Fine.  
  
Continues to run into walls.  
  
Fred: You're so stupid.  
  
George: B-but the cat said-  
  
Fred: Forget the cat, let's go blow up stuff.  
  
George: Can I blow you first?  
  
Fred: No, you're fucking disgusting.  
  
George: Please?   
  
Fred: Fine.  
  
~^~ The End ~^~  
  
A/N Yeah I wrote that when I was bored. I had absolutely nothing to do so I wrote that. REview then and tell me how   
  
stupid and NOT funny it was. 


	2. Boredom sucks too

==============  
  
Boredom Sucks  
  
==============  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Do I own the list? Maybe someone out there has a boredom list too?   
  
That means I don't own a boredom list. Oh no!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
George: *still dazed from running into walls* That was fun!   
  
Fred: You got some more right...here. *licks the white stuff off* Yummy, and of my own invention!  
  
George: I'm bored now, what's next on your list?  
  
Fred: *checks list* Number three, ask sick questions. You first then.  
  
George: Er...um...What's your name?  
  
Fred: Don't as dumb questions.   
  
George: But..but you said! Fine I'll ask another question. Who was your first time?  
  
Fred: Thats personal! Oh well. Umm...How big's your cock?  
  
George: *checks* There's sizes? How many people does it REALLY take to screw in a lightbulb?  
  
Fred: Is mom loose?  
  
George: Is Madame Maxime a virgin?  
  
Fred: You are still obsessed with Madame Maxime? Man I thought you were over her already. It's  
  
been years dude.  
  
George: Ask your question.  
  
Fred: Make me.  
  
George: I don't make dogs I train them.  
  
Fred: Shut up. Fine my question is....  
  
George: Is...  
  
Fred: I don't wanna play this anymore. Whats next?  
  
George: I dunno, you have the list.  
  
Fred: *reading* Be gangster.  
  
George: *adapts quickly* What up homie.  
  
Fred: It's all cool G.  
  
George: Aight aight. Man that Hermione is a fine bitch.  
  
Fred: What the fuck you talking about dawg. She my bitch from da hood.  
  
George: Man fuck you. She's mine.  
  
Fred: Go find y'self some otha hoe.  
  
George: Aight man, but just cuz you my homie.  
  
Pretty girl walks by.  
  
George: Hey baby, come over hurr and lemme back slap dat ass.  
  
Fred: ooh she fine.  
  
George: I'll let you ride my broomstick anytime bitch.  
  
Fred: I'm bored again.  
  
George: Yeah me too......  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
A/N Yeah, I decided to NOT end it there, because I am bored...again. What a shame...   
  
Guesss I won't be unbored because I'm writing this chapter. *sigh* What to do now.. 


	3. A plot developement?

Boredom Sucks

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me...sigh

A/N Yes I know, I haven't done anything in... forever! But here... back again is Fred, George, and their list!

George: Yo..yo man...

Fred: Okay, you can stop that now.. it's done.. over with.. DEAD!!

George: Then what's next on your list?

Fred: Okay then Mr. Bossy-pants.

George:....

Fred: Oh yeah, the list.

George: rolls eyes

Fred: Num..ber... five...

George: I'm growing old here....dumbass

Fred: I heard that.

Jade: This is getting boring. Get on with it!

Voldemort: crunchcrunch not enough salt...

Fred: Play Monopoly.

They look at eachother.

Both: Nah.

George: What's after that?

Fred: Take a shower.

George: Nope.

Fred: Blink

George: No

Fred: Write fics... take pictures... bed Draco Malfoy...

George: O.O Lemme see that... Hey.. it doesn't say bed Draco... are you gay?!

Fred: shifts eyes

A/N dundundun! Is Fred gay? Does he actually want to bed Draco Malfoy? Is this story

developing a plot? Find out in the next installment of... Boredom Sucks! (whenever I decide

to continue...)

TBC


End file.
